


Third Eye Point

by allyouneedissleep



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Power Bottom, Rimming, Yoga, bossy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: Bucky would consider himself a fairly fit person. He enjoys working out, even if he spent a little too much time partying these days than he did hitting the gym, and he was always looking for new and inventive ways to get his physical fitness on. So when he ran into Clint at a party and the guy mentioned, again, that he was one of the yoga instructors on campus, he looked into the classes.If you asked Bucky to describe Clint, he would tell you that he was slightly creepy and someone he only sorta tolerated to keep up appearances. Just about everyone he knew talked about him like that, so he just could not understand why almost all of his closest friends had fucked the guy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Third Eye Point

**Author's Note:**

> For Winterhawk Bingo Square: O4, One Night Stand
> 
> (Clint may or may not be based off a yoga instructor I went to school with, and most of my friends _did_ fuck the guy.)

Bucky would consider himself a fairly fit person. He enjoys working out, even if he spent a little too much time partying these days than he did hitting the gym, and he was always looking for new and inventive ways to get his physical fitness on. So when he ran into Clint at a party and the guy mentioned, again, that he was one of the yoga instructors on campus, he looked into the classes.

If you asked Bucky to describe Clint, he would tell you that he was slightly creepy and someone he only sorta tolerated to keep up appearances. Just about everyone he knew talked about him like that, so he just could not understand why almost all of his closest friends had fucked the guy. Steve absolutely refused to talk about it. Bucky knows for a fact that they went home together, but he won’t say what actually happened between them. Sam just casually mentions they fucked. Natasha hasn’t slept with the guy, but she can also get just about anyone she wants so he’s sure she’s just not into him.

In his, admittedly quick, search of the school’s yoga classes he found that Friday afternoon classes are supposedly easy, so he decides that’s his best bet. It isn’t hard to convince Nat to come to yoga with him since neither of them have classes that day, and she loves working out anyways. 

They walk into the class and look around for the extra yoga mats that are available to students, and set up shop in the back row. The class isn’t that full, maybe 15 or so other kids, mostly females, and most seem to attend regularly because they’re all talking about last class. Bucky looks to Nat and she shrugs back at him. 

The class may be branded as easy, but Bucky still finds it challenging. He thinks it’s a good way to mix up his gym routine every once and awhile, and he’s enjoying himself at least. The class goes pretty smoothly, Clint walks around and helps people every so often and he’s very clear and concise in his directions. 

Everything is going well until the cooldown. Clint has them all lay down on their backs with their eyes closed, which is great, Bucky can really get behind a position that is basically sleeping. Then Clint comes up to each person and pushes his thumb into the center of their forehead. Bucky doesn’t know why, but he’s lowkey aroused. He isn’t proficient in yoga or anything, but he’s pretty sure he isn’t supposed to get turned on in the middle of it. 

\--

The following week Bucky and Nat somehow convince Tony to come to the class with them. They decide to give him fair warning about the weird forehead touch so that he can be prepared in advance. When the end of class comes, Clint reaches Nat first who doesn’t so much as make a sound. Clint reaches Bucky’s forehead, and again he finds himself aroused by the touch. When Clint so much as comes close to Tony’s forehead, he bursts out laughing. 

They’re walking out of class when Bucky laughs, “I cannot believe you started laughing during the quiet cooldown!”

“Oh, come on, it was hilarious,” Tony waves his hands, “he just walks up and rubs his hand on your head. It’s fucking weird.”

“Simbaaaa,” Nat whispers dramatically, moving her thumb like Rafiki does in the movie.

They almost fall over themselves laughing as they walk back to the dorms.

\--

Contrary to any creepy vibes he picks up from Clint, Bucky would still consider them distant friends so he has the guys phone number. He probably shouldn’t text him about class, but well he’s always had loose morals when flirting is concerned.

**Bucky:** class was fun today

**Clint:** I’m glad you enjoyed it!

**Bucky:** can I ask you something?

**Clint:** Of course, what’s up?

**Bucky:** is it weird that I get lowkey turned on during the forehead thing??

**Clint:** Not at all. It’s releasing any stress you have and is a pressure point. Some people find it arousing.

**Bucky:** interesting

\--

Like any average college student, on Friday nights Bucky and his friends go to whichever off campus house is throwing a party. The good thing with being juniors is that they usually have a friend who lives at the different houses, so they don’t even need to buy a cup to drink unlimited cheap beer. He lives with Steve, Sam, and Tony and they generally host a pregame for their few other friends so they can get nice and tipsy before they venture out to find their hookups for the night.

Nat, Pepper, and Rhodey show up with a bottle of peach vodka and convince everyone to do shots. It’s a fairly cheap bottle and it tastes absolutely disgusting, but beggars can’t be choosers and they’re just happy to be able to let off some steam. 

“Where are we going tonight?” Sam winces into his shot glass, “damn, that’s nasty.”

Tony snorts, “baby.” Sam shoves him into the couch. Tony tumbles over the side laughing, landing on his side across the cushions, “Bruce said they’re having a party up at Sakaar. I bet he’d smoke us up too.”

“Yeah, I’m down. Never had a bad experience there,” Bucky snickers into Steve’s shoulder.

“Wait, didn’t you fuck his roommate Thor?” Rhodey stares at him blankly.

“Sure did,” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows, “amazing tongue skills, that one.”

“Ugh, Bucky,” Steve rolls his eyes, shoving him off his shoulder.

“Don’t be jealous punk.”

Pepper claps her hands together, “alright, last shots everybody! I think we have a bit of Tony’s Fireball left, and just, Fireball, really?”

“You can’t go wrong with cinnamon! Easiest shot to take!” Tony pushes off of the couch.

“Alright, to all you losers making it home tonight, and to no one going to the hospital,” Nat raises her glass in the air before downing the shot like it’s water.

They all grab their cheap party jackets, and file one after the other out of the door. 

\--

Bucky couldn’t even tell you how long they’ve been at the party. He just knows that he’s absolutely had at least three beers since he walked in, and he’s feeling pretty good. He’s in a great mood, the party isn’t too crowded, and all of his friends seem to be having a decent time.

He runs into a couple people from his classes, and he’s bonded with a group of guys he would probably have never talked to if he was sober. He probably shouldn’t be surprised when he runs into Clint, it’s a small campus after all and only a couple places throw parties at a time, but Sakaar isn’t a house Clint’s associated with so it takes him a little off guard. 

“Clint! Hey,” Bucky grabs onto his left shoulder to turn Clint towards him.

“Bucky!” Clint leans in to talk into his ear, “always nice to see you.”

Bucky slides his hand down Clint’s arm to grip his bicep, “yeah, always good to see you too,” he doesn’t take his eyes off of Clint’s chest.

Clint laughs, “you wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah?”

“Sure, I’ve got a pretty big room, come on,” Clint grabs his hand to guide him out of the house.

\--

As soon as the door to Clint’s room is closed, they’re kicking their shoes off and attaching their lips in a searing kiss. Clint’s slowly pushing Bucky towards his double bed, while Bucky tries to work a hand between their bodies to rub Clint’s half-hard dick through his pants. With one last push, Bucky falls with an “oof” onto the bed. He bites his lip and looks up at Clint as he crawls on top of him. 

“What do you want? Huh?” Clint licks the side of Bucky’s neck, “do you want me to tease you, lick you, touch you, fuck you?”

Bucky fists his hand in Clint’s short hair, grabbing his head to pull his lips back into a kiss, “shut up, Clint.” Bucky rolls them so that he’s on top, pushing Clint’s shirt up with one hand while he uses his other arm to hold himself up. Bucky leans down to nibble on his earlobe, “this is what’s going to happen, okay?” He waits for Clint to nod in response.

“I’m going to work my way down your body, taking your clothes off as I go. I’m going to lick, touch, and suck as I please. When I tell you it’s your turn, we’re going to work together to get me naked and then you’re going to rim and finger me until I cum. After that, and only after I cum, you’ll be allowed to put on a condom and some lube and fuck me. If you’re any good I’ll come twice and you’ll have one of the best fucks of your life. Any objections?”

Clint shakes his head wildly, “no, absolutely none, everything is a-okay with me.”

Bucky caresses Clint’s cheek, leaning down to press one short, sweet kiss on his lips, “good boy.”

With a smirk, Bucky licks his lips and proceeds to rip Clint’s shirt right down the middle. 

“Aw, no, I liked that shirt,” Clint looks at it wistfully.

“What was that? Did you want to stop?”

“Nothing, I can get a new one,” Clint gulps.

Bucky trails his pointer finger down the center of Clint’s chest, following it with his eyes as he reaches the belly button and stops right above the waistband of Clint’s jeans. He swipes his finger back and forth against the dip of the band, a slow tease, as he leans forward to take a nipple into his mouth. Clint arches his back off of the bed, raising a hand to tangle into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky glares at him from around his nipple, “did I say you could touch?”

“No,” Clint mumbles.

Bucky sits up a bit, “what was that?”

Clint clears his throat, “uh, no, sir.”

Bucky laughs, “you don’t have to call me sir, silly. This is just a hookup. Bucky is more than fine. I just can’t hear you when you mumble.”

“Oh,” Clint breathes out.

“You’re allowed to make requests, and I didn’t say you can’t touch me, I would just prefer it if you asked first.”

“Oh,” Clint bites a lip to stop his smile, “can I put my hand on your head Bucky?”

“Yeah, just don’t pull my hair.”

Bucky smiles and trails his tongue around his nipple. Without lifting his head, he licks from one nipple, across Clint’s chest and straight to his other side, biting down softly. Clint cries out in response. Bucky uses the hand still on Clint’s waistband to grip a hip and hold him down while he slides his tongue down Clint’s torso, pausing to suck hickies on his way.

When he reaches Clint’s waistband he looks up at Clint through his lashes, “may I take these off?”

Clint lets in a sharp inhale, and vigorously nods his head, barely squeaking out a yes. Bucky grins as he removes the jeans, asking him to arch his hips off the bed for easier access. He pulls down Clint’s boxer briefs at the same time as the jeans, and throws both items of clothing on the floor. Starting at Clint’s right calf, he works his way back up his body with his tongue, pausing at the groin to dip his tongue along the line between his thigh and dick. Bucky trails his tongue across Clint’s center, pausing only to skip his cock and continue on the other side.

Clint whines, hissing out, “you’re such a fucking tease.”

Bucky breathes over his dick, “you like it,” before quickly flicking the tip of his tongue out to taste Clint’s precum. He leans back to sit up on his knees, “my turn,” he whips his shirt over his head and leans back in to kiss Clint.

Clint leans into the kiss, before flipping them so that Bucky is back on the bottom. He lands with an ‘oof’ on the bed, and Clint chuckles in response. “Take these off for me,” Clint tugs on the pocket of Bucky’s jeans.

“What happened to taking them off together?”

Clint raises an eyebrow, “you really wanna argue about this right now?” Bucky laughs as he lifts his hips to slide his jeans and briefs down. Clint bites his lip, “fuck, these thighs”, he rubs a hand down Bucky’s left thigh slowly.

Bucky looks up at Clint with a smile on his face, “fuck you’re so hot, I just wanna grab these biceps and hold on.”

“Later,” Clint sucks on his earlobe, “I have an ass to eat out first.”

Bucky shudders at the breath on his ear, “so get to it then.”

Clint huffs a laugh, “are you always such a little shit?”

Bucky shrugs and flips over onto his stomach, settling his head down on his folded arms he repeats, “so get to it then.”

It takes long enough that Bucky looks at him over his shoulder, but Clint just shakes his head and lays down so his stomach is on the bed and hooks his arms under Bucky’s thighs. Bucky can feel his asscheeks getting spread apart, and a ghost of a breath on his hole before a hot tongue licks a broad stripe up his crack. He sighs in pleasure, as he settles his head more comfortably against his arms. 

Bucky can’t help but grind his hips in quick little jolts into the bed, seeking out some much needed friction. Before he can get a rhythm going Clint lifts him off the bed and drags him closer to his mouth, “hmm, you taste so good. You’re so receptive to me.” 

He can feel a finger circling his hole while Clint’s tongue continues to work him open. “D-do it, finger me open,” Bucky stutters through a moan, “I’m close.”

Clint speeds up his tongue, fucking in and out of Bucky at a quickened pace, while shoving his finger in up to his knuckle. Bucky can feel the vibration of Clint’s moan against his hole and it pushes him over the edge and into an orgasm. “Don’t stop,” Bucky pushes his ass back into Clint’s face.

“But didn’t you already cum?” Clint mumbles against his asshole. 

“Ye-yeah,” he moans, “but I like it, and I’m still hard so I can probably cum again.”

Clint’s laugh is muffled from where his cheek is pressed against Bucky’s asscheek, his finger still moving steadily in and out. Bucky hears Clint spit moments before he feels a wet trickle against his crack. He’s a sucker for wet and messy sex, and wiggles his way out from under Clint so he can turn over onto his back. “Fuck, that was so hot, you’re so hot, kiss me.” Bucky can feel how turned on Clint is from where his hard on is pressed against his hip, and he grins up into the kiss, “I think you should fuck me, have you got a-.”

Before Bucky can finish asking Clint if he’s got a condom, or if he should grab the one from his wallet, Clint’s phone starts ringing. They both pause to stare at it on the side table. Clint breathes a sigh of relief when it stops, before it immediately starts ringing again, “fuck, I really need to take this.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky pushes himself up on his elbows to glare at Clint while he answers the call.

The phone call is over in seconds, but to Bucky it feels like hours, “I gotta go.”

Bucky blinks slowly, trying to find a nice way to ask if he’s serious right now, “are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

Clint raises both of his hands in a placating manner, “trust me, I do not want to leave right now, but I promised my buddy that he could call me if he got too drunk and I would help him get home.”

Bucky is manly enough to admit that he whines, “but you haven’t even cum yet.”

“And I will. Trust me, I’ll take care of myself later just thinking about hot fucking tight your ass is. I wish more than anything that I could just take you right now, but I promised my friend and he sounds like he really needs help.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs, getting off the bed to shimmy into his briefs, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Clint’s already dressed, looking between Bucky and the door.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “you can go.”

Clint gathers up his phone, keys and wallet, “if you could just pull the door closed when you leave, you don’t need to lock it.” Clint stares at him with his hand on the door, he opens and closes his mouth, before nodding and leaving, pulling the door closed behind him.

Bucky flops back on the bed, before sitting up to put on and tie his shoes. He makes sure he has everything, and leaves to go home.

\--

Neither Bucky, Nat, or Tony ever go to a yoga class again.


End file.
